villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mario Falcone
Mario Falcone is the son of Carmine Falcone, the brother of Alberto Falcone and Sofia Falcone, and the uncle of Kitrina Falcone. Mario first appeared in Batman: Dark Victory #1 and was created by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale. History At some point after Carmine Falcone's death, Mario and Sofia visited their father's grave giving him a posthumously birthday party with their cousin Lucia Vitti, Catwoman, and other high profile Mafiosi. Batman was viewing the party from a rooftop until a gangster took notice and attacked. Catwoman helped Batman take the thugs down. By the time Commissioner James Gordon and the police arrived, the "big fish" have already fled which annoyed Commissioner Gordon. Later on at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was visited by Selina Kyle and Mario Falcone where Mario wanted to do business with Wayne Enterprises. Bruce is familiar with Mario's history as he was once deported. Mario Falcone later summons Commissioner Gordon and District Attorney Janice Porter to Carmine Falcone's gravesite stating that his father's corpse was stolen from its grave. Sofia, Angelo Mirti, and some private investigators with the license to wield firearms interrupt the meeting where they are displeased that Commissioner Gordon couldn't even protect his own men. During the Christmas season, Mario tells Commissioner Gordon and District Attorney Porter that Sofia will be out for his blood. Alberto later meets with Mario and Sofia where he claims that their father is still alive as Sofia tells him that she saw Two-Face put two bullets in his head. Penguin and Sal Maroni's crime family attack Falcone Imports with their ally Lucia Vitti, as well as Tony Zucco's smuggling operation. Mario blames the attack on Sofia being unprepared, freezes her assets and kicks her out of the Falcone Penthouse. After Sofia's departure, Mario speaks with an unknown figure who states that she will now go to the only place that would take her in. When Mario states that he doesn't want his name associated with the contact, the unknown figure states that nobody is interested in him. On Mother's Day, Mario Falcone meets with Gotham City's bankers and Bruce Wayne until their meeting was crashed by Joker. Bruce and Mario take cover while the other bankers were being shot at. By the time the shooting has stopped, Bruce and Mario found that the Joker has left causing Bruce to wonder why Joker is attacking the Falcone Crime Family and the Maroni Crime Family on the same day. At Gotham City Police Department HQ, the Falcone siblings are being held there following Joker's attempt on their lives as Batman and Commissioner Gordon believe that one of them is behind Joker's crimes. Batman and Commissioner Gordon are told by District Attorney Porter that the judge has secured their release. On Columbus Day, Two-Face's gang attacks and kills all the Falcone Crime Family members except for Mario, Alberto, and Sofia. Mario later speaks with Commissioner Gordon and Officer Julia Lopez about the deal that he made with District Attorney Porter about the information revolving around Sofia's movements in exchange for protection. Selina later discovers that Mario has set up shop in the unincorporated part of Gotham City ever since the deaths of Alberto and Sofia. Mario's niece Kitrina keps quiet about Catwoman fleeing the grounds of the Falcone Manor. During a fight with Dick Grayson (who was operating as Batman at the time), Maroni had threatened the life of Gilda Dent in front of him until he was shot three times by Two-Face, Gilda's former husband. In other media Television A version of Mario Falcone (named Mario Calvi) appears in the third season of the television show Gotham. He is the only son of Carmine Falcone and wants nothing to do with the Falcone "family business"; he instead makes an honest living as an emergency room doctor. He enters into a relationship with James Gordon's former partner Leslie Thompkins, and the pair return to Gotham City and get engaged. He appears as a rival to Gordon, and during the course of the "Mad City" story arc develops into an antagonist. Jervis Tetch infects him with a mind-altering virus that turns him into a savage killer. On his wedding day, he attacks Leslie, forcing Gordon to open fire and kill him. Trivia *Jeph Loeb has said that he tried to model each member of the Falcone family after a member of the Corleone family, from The Godfather. Mario, the most intelligent and ruthless of the Falcone children and his father's favorite, is based on Michael Corleone. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Siblings